The invention concerns new substituted sulfonyl urea, processes for the production of these compounds as well as compositions containing the same and having herbicidal and plant growth regulating activity.
It is already known to prepare sulfanamide that are useful for the purpose of an herbicidal effectiveness, for example from EP-PS0 001 515. However, these known components of herbicidal compositions have not always shown to be satisfactory in their activity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop new active substances with characteristics that surpass those of the known components.
This object is obtained according to the present invention by new substituted sulfonyl urea of the general formula ##STR4## in which R.sub.1 is chlorine, --COOR.sub.5, --S(O).sub.n --R.sub.6 or ##STR5## R.sub.2 is ##STR6## or --CH.sub.2 --C.tbd.C--R.sub.11, R.sub.3 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio, halogen, halogen-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, halogen-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, Di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl-amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl-amino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy,
R.sub.4 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 14C.sub.4 -alkylthio, halogen, halogen-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, halogen-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, Di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl-amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl-amino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy, PA1 Z is --CH.dbd. or --N.dbd., PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 -cycloaklyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl, Phenyl, substituted phenyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl, PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl or phenyl, PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, PA1 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are independently C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 -cycloalkyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl or piperazinyl, PA1 R.sub.9 is hydrogen, chlorine, flourine or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl, PA1 R.sub.10 is hydrogen, chlorine, flourine, trifluoromethyl or C.sub.1 -CC.sub.3 -alkyl, PA1 R.sub.11 is hydrogen, chlorine, flourine, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl or phenyl, PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur, and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2. PA1 (a) 40% by weight active substance PA1 (b) 25% by weight active substance PA1 (c) 10% by weight active substance PA1 45% by weight active substance PA1 5% by weight sodium aluminum silicate PA1 15% by weight catylpolyglycolether with 8 mol ethyleneoxide PA1 2% by weight spindle oil PA1 10% by weight polyethyleneglycol PA1 23 parts water PA1 25% by weight active substance PA1 15% by weight cyclohexanone PA1 55% by weight xylene PA1 5% by weight mixture of nonylphenylpolyoxyethylene or calciumdodecylbenzene sulfonate